The Aurora of the Future
by MisterMakar
Summary: All Link wants to do is spend a little vacation in the glorious city of Naughile. However, things can do nothing but go wrong in Link's greatest adventure ever!
1. Aurora of Illusion

**Chapter One The Aurora of Illusion**

Link looked around. There was nobody here for miles. Not one bit of civilization. Link let out a deep sigh, he turned around to see his footprints dissppearing in the snow behind him. He shivered a bit, and patted Epona. Link took out his Zora Mask and quickly put it on. Since the zoras were so used to water, perhaps he may find snow a bit more suitable?

He looked at his map. Termina Field... Clock Town... Southern Swamp... here it was! The Hidden City of Naughile. For years, Link had dreamed of visiting Naughile. Ever since the little match on the moon...

But that was all behind him now. He was 20, and he was perfectly ready. Naughile was one of the biggest cities in the land of Hyrule and Termina combined. It starts with a small hole to the south of Clock Town, near Termina field. It was a huge city - most stay there their whole lives and never get bored. It led through the many areas of Termina, and had a lake that flowed up through Hyrule Castle Town.

Zora Link stopped Epona. He had to have brought _something _that could help warm him up. He looked, but found nothing.

"Getting cold?"

Link turned around, and found a small man, maybe 5 feet tall. He had a round face and a long nose. "I am the Happy Mask Salesman. I take it you are going to Naughile? It would be... hee hee... the only reason you would come in such weather."

"It matters not why I am here. But, for your curiosity's sake, yes, I am heading to Naughile. And may I ask where you are going?"

"Why, you still don't remember me? I suppose you get a Zora brain once you wear the stupid mask. I am the original owner of Majora's Mask!"

Link ghasped. "Oh... oh right. Why are you here, though?"

"I'm looking for the Aurora Mask. You know - it's quite powerful. Once it's on your face, you can control the flow of the rains, snow, and sleet. It is effective, too. If there was a drought in Goron City, for example, I would give them many rains... however, in the wrong hands and you could manipulate weather and torture people forever. And as you can tell, this could have many effects on Naughile, too. Too much snow and there could be a cave-in, yes?"

"You expect to find the Aurora Mask here?"

"Yes, actually. It was last seen by a couple of kids playing hide and seek. They saw it, and dropped it and ran off. They forget where they dropped it. That means one thing - it's buried in the snow here somewhere. I suppose I better be off. Oh wait! Take this tunic, it'll guard you from the cold at least until you get to Naughile."

Link took the light-blue tunic, and put it on.

"It's called the Humid Tunic. It detracts water vapor in the air, meaning you stay warm and dry. Oh yeah, you can't have any masks on, which is why you're a human again."

"Thanks! Um... better get going then."

"Good luck... heh heh heh heh..."

As Link and Epona came closer to Naughile, Link could see a tower in the distance. This was no doubt Clock Town - he was nearing the hidden city!

Link started to run, Epona behind him, when he tripped over something. He looked around, and looked down. It looked like a Deku Stick. No - this wasn't a Deku Stick! It was a kid!

"Kid, you all right?"

The kid got up. He was half the size of Link. He had a round face, and plump legs. He turned around - trying to distract Link from looking at his mask. "G-Go away!"

"WHAT?"

Link forced the kid around, and looked at his face. He let out a deep gasp. This kid had a mask on his face - and this wasn't any mask! This mask had markings on it: _I leave the weather in your hands, O Aurora. _Was this the Aurora Mask?

"Kid! You do know what this is, don't you?"

"Yes... and I'm a bit scared, too. Since I found this mask, it means I'm chosen - like a sage or something. I am the Aurora of the Future! Haven't you heard the legend?"

"No, but what do you mean you're an Aurora?"

"I'd go and ask my parents. They live in 7233 Riverpath, in Naughile. Just please ask them, I'd rather not tell you about this..."

The kid, realizing what he just said, let out a hard gasp. "I just spilled the secret of the King and Queen's house! Oh shoot, oh shoot!"

Link's eyes widened. "You mean- you're-"

"The Prince... and the Aurora of the Future... Just please talk to my Mom..."

"Whatever. Oh, what's the nearest hole to Naughile?"

"It's very well hidden, but the place where it lay is full of people. You best use the Invisible Tunic to head down the hole. It's right behind Bandwagon's house... the house with an orange roof. Invisible Tunics... um... just talk to Bandwagon, he'll give you one. It's in Clock Town. Um... okay, I'll see you later."

"Um, yeah, okay."

Twenty minutes later, Link and Epona arrived in Clock Town. Link quickly spotted the orange roof, and knocked on the door. "Go- what- who- come- I..." came a voice.

"Erm, anyone here?"

But there was no response. Link opened the door, and walked slowly inside. He saw a bald man sitting at a desk, writing in weird motions.

The man had a squeaky voice, and his voice echoed as he roared:

"Finally, Gooa, it is time for you to DIE!"


	2. Bandwagon, Ruto, and Gooa

**Chapter Two Pyrotechnician's Lair**

**(Note - This chapter is kind of... obscence. Like, PG-13 maybe. Blood, fights, a bit of language, but I wouldn't dare add something too obscene. You get the picture.)**

"Gooa! So you have come. I have waited many adays for this moment, and now I will seek my revenge. Watch as crimson flows out of you... this is where your life ends, fool! You destroy my race with the fatal sword, and now I end your life!" Bandwagon took out a sword, and aimed it at Link. "Have fun... IN DEATH!"

"Who the heck do you think I am? I am not Gooey or whatever. If you don't know who I am by now, you must have something wrong with you."

"DON'T TRY AND FOOL ME, YOU JERK. I know your secret. The Hero of Time is my friend - he wouldn't turn into a traitor. Take off that fake tunic and reveal yourself!"

"What the heck?! I don't even know you, let alone care about you. I'm going to Naughile."

"L-Link? Link... Is it really you?! I - I don't know what to say... I really thought you were Gooa that time. Oooh... I was so scared. Gooa holds a grudge against me. I hate him! Anyway, how have you been? Been on any more adventures?"

"WHAT? I don't know you! Who... who are you?!"

"Oh... oh... must be that. Must be the Time Machine... Um, sorry. My name is Bandwagon, I'm a Pyrotechnician. I specialize in fireworks, I've made some rather neat fireworks for the carnival. The gorons say they've seen some better, but they're a bit egotistical. So um... here's an Invisible Tunic. Alright, I'll see you later then. Have fun in Naughile."

"Right... see you again soon."

"Oh, you will, for I have forseen it."

"Okay... wacko..."

Link stepped outside, his Invisible Tunic on. Was he truly invisible? He looked at his feet, but saw nothing. Must work, he thought.

"LINK! Is that you?"

Link spun around quickly, and found Princess Ruto looking straight at him.

"Oh, it's you! Haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?"

"Hehe... good. You know, that tunic makes you look sexy... hehe..."

"Wha... I... HOW CAN YOU SEE ME IN THE TUNIC?"

"Come on, you're that stupid? The tunic prevents you from seeing yourself, other people can see you, it's not that hard to figure out." Princess Ruto had a huge grin on her faced as she giggled loudly.

"So um... going to Naughile?"

"Oh, nah. Truth be told, not many people like us Zoras. Some guy called me a retarded fish. Filthy Hylians, I HATE ALL OF THEM!"

Princess Ruto had a huge smirk on her face. "Except you, sexy. Ehehehe!"

"You _still _haven't gotten over this stupid crush? I have a wife you know."

Princess Ruto twitched a little. "WHO THE FRICK WOULD MARRY YOU ANYWAY?"

Link had a smirk on his face. "Princess Zelda." Link had known ever since Link saved Princess Ruto from Jabu-Jabu, she had a huge crush on him.

"You know, it's against Zora law to marry Princess Zelda. I gave you the Zora's Sapphire, so you and I were enganged! Cheater!"

Link stared at the ground.

"Look, I neede the Sapphire to-"

"Save Hyrule, I know. The least you could have done is return it to me!"

"Yeah well..."

"Whatever! Well, since I saw you, I suppose I can share an ocarina song with you. Look, this is my Zora Ocarina!"

Ruto took out an ocarina similar to his Ocarina of Time, except this was light blue with white spots. "Okay, the song goes like this."

The song was a bit soft, and contained mostly one note.

"The notes are A, Up, A, A, Up, Down."

Link followed Princess Ruto, and pretty soon he memorized the Zora Carol. "You know, Link... you can use this song to talk to me or any of the Zora. If you're ever lost in Naughile you can play this song and I'll be right over to you. Hee hee!"

"Thanks! Wow... this is turning out to be a lot like my other journeys..."

"Don't say that. You may meet another girl..." Princess Ruto started getting weepy eyed.

"Heh heh. Don't worry, Ruto! It's all fine. I'll be sure to play this song to you tomorrow, okay? See ya later..."

"Yeah, okay. See ya!"

Link took off his Invisible Tunic and jumped down the hole to Naughile. He was amazed - this was truly an underground city!

The city contained mostly tunnels, and little tunnel indents for shops and homes. It was like a giant underground maze. He went into the nearest shop, it was labeled "Fireworks." Perhaps the owner of this shop knew Bandwagon? He decided after browsing this shop, he would head to the King and Queen's home, and find out about this weird Aurora thing.

"Hello, welcome to my fireworks shop. I am Gooa, and I'll be happy to help you."

Link stopped, ghasped, and his eyes widened. This was Gooa.

* * *

**Hello, this is the notes area! Since Link will learn so many ocarina songs and get so many items on his quest, I'll include this area down here so you can keep track of what he has. Be warned, this has items he recieved in the chapter above, so if you skip to the third chapter's notes, you'll find items here and items he obtained in chapter three. I will also post notes and stuff here, so you better pay attention! o;;**

**Ocarina Songs-  
Zora's Carol **- Link can talk to any of the Zoras, including Princess Ruto.

**Tunics-  
Humid Tunic** - Blocks coldness and detracts water vapor, making the wearer dry and warm.  
**Invisible Tunic **- When this is on, Link cannot see himself.


End file.
